


内疚，以及与之相关的一切

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Xenophilia, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 圄于事务所，又是无所事事的一天。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 30





	内疚，以及与之相关的一切

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вина и всё, что с ней связано](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716866) by Спящая в чайнике Мышь. 



有过好日子。那些没有被记忆困扰，身边的一切井井有条，而不是崩溃成碎片的日子。在那些日子里，有过突如其来的恶魔袭击，有过对邪信徒的猎杀，有过去往佛图纳的疯狂之旅。有时则什么也没有，一天二十四小时都像无尽的炎热夏日一样，漫长而甜蜜。

有过坏日子。那些始于噩梦，从旧日裂片中拼凑而成的日子。在魔界里，过去和现在的事件与诡奇、可怕的幻象紧密交织，吞噬着理智。醒来后，维吉尔有时会在床上躺上几个小时，数着树枝投在天花板上的阴影，试图相信周围的一切都是真实的：人界、事务所，这一切似乎由回忆和但丁捏造而出，太简单太轻易地就说服他留了下来。

“因为我的梦，你睡得不踏实。”维吉尔拨弄着但丁的头发，手掌留在了他头顶上，凝视着他的脸庞。

“管他呢。”温暖的手掌钻进了高领毛衣下，无视他的目光，但丁亲了亲他腰带上方的小腹。这温柔的爱抚让他打了个寒战，汗毛竖立。他的皮肤似乎太薄了，像羊皮纸一样，干燥又敏感。

在事务所的四壁之内，他又度过了无所事事的一天，瘫在沙发上，维吉尔试着阅读。经过一个难熬的夜晚，一切都那么烦人，伏在他身上的但丁也不例外。他那近乎甜腻的爱意，在噩梦过后愈演愈烈，而这只会雪上加霜。理性告诉维吉尔，但丁正试图以这种方式帮他摆脱痛苦的记忆，溺毙他的负罪感。效果并不是很好，他不得不细细检查每一个表情和手势，以确保眼前的人是真实的。在魔界，维吉尔学到的第一课是不要相信第一印象。各种各样的生物披着各式各样的伪装出现在他身边，扭曲了真实的记忆，并用新的记忆取而代之。第二课更难——无一例外地，抚慰和虚伪的救赎总是伴随着痛苦的报应。

从过往的生活中断奶是件难事，在某些日子里，维吉尔依然不太确定到底发生了什么。目光不由自主地停留在半开的门缝上，看向狭窄的走廊。黑暗席卷了他，涌进房间，让人感觉除此之外空无一物。

手指轻轻收紧，湿热的嘴唇向中间滑动，把他从遐想中拉了出来。维吉尔挣扎着没摆出一副黑脸，扯了扯那头蓬乱的发丝，迫使他看向自己。但丁没有对他的粗暴做出反应，而是坐了起来，把他压在沙发上。

“你有没有试过不去想？”手掌温柔而坚定地抚摸着他的胸膛，移动到他的肩膀上。维吉尔把头一仰，展露喉咙，垂下了书脊被他捏着的书。压在身上的重量和无法移动的假象冲淡了紧张情绪。想象着那只手如何迅速魔化，如何掐住他的脖子，维吉尔重重呼出一口气。也许但丁是对的，这有助于应对噩梦的余波。至少，可以让他暂时忘掉它。

落在脖颈上的不是他迫切需求的爪子，而是温柔的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水般，熟练地绷紧了他耳朵下的皮肤。

“别碰我。”一瞬间，维吉尔失去了所有的安逸，他推开但丁，挑衅地盯着他。“我不是你的婊子。”

“没问题。”他往后一靠，脱下T恤，摆了摆身子，用屁股摩擦他的胯部。“那你来操我。”

“操你自己去！”积攒了整整一天的怒火瞬间爆发。随着一声冷冽的脆响，一道刀锋凭空出现，而但丁展现了他出色的反应力，往地板一滚躲开了攻击。这下事情简单了，召唤出另一支由纯粹力量锻造而成的半透明剑刃，维吉尔站起身。亲密彻底被战斗所取代。刀锋呼啸着划破空气，刺入身体，穿透了他的肩膀，迸溅出细微而冰冷的火花。第三把、第四把、第五把幻影剑也击中了目标。但丁没再像只顽皮的猫一样，而是纹丝不动，耐心忍受着惩罚。

手一伸，维吉尔便感受到阎魔刀熟练地卧进了他的掌心里。

“拔剑。”他命令道，武士刀出鞘，刀锋指向但丁。一种恶心的焦躁的感觉在骚动，诉说着这一切都是错误的。他们不是非得刀兵相见才能交流，但愤怒淹没了一切。这种情感在分享失败后变得更猛烈了，扰乱着他们的心智，滋生出怀疑的蠕虫，蚕食着他们的信念。而针对但丁的愤怒是最常见的感受之一。他出其不意的温柔与随和，他的毫无保留与忍让，对维吉尔来说更像是一种残酷的嘲弄。维吉尔不需要施舍和柔情，不管对无法理解这种屈辱的但丁来说它们意味着什么。

“如你所愿。”他服从了，召唤出魔剑，在空气中画出一片猩红的火花，“但我不想和你打架。”

“难道比起战斗，你更乐意像个一文不值、软弱无能、意志薄弱的废物一样躺在我身下？”尚未出击，维吉尔迈着稳健的步伐绕但丁走了一大圈。“你，拥有斯巴达的力量，却装出一副宽宏大量的样子来掩盖自己无力驾驭它的事实？”

“我不渴求父亲的力量。”随着第一记箭步轻刺，他的声音染上了怒意。但丁再度发起进攻，动作还是太慢，简直让人失望。

“我需要它来获胜。”维吉尔挡下他的下一击，把他击退，接着朝他走去，试着稳住呼吸保持冷静。与但丁的每一场比赛都是对技巧与耐力的考验。

“但你输了。”他咧嘴一笑，再次袭来，轻松招架住正面打击，刀剑相交。火花四溅于利刃相接处，顶着滔天的压力，武士刀甚至没有一丝作响。

“那时我太弱小了，连自我保护都做不到。”从宽阔的大剑底下闪身滑出，维吉尔疾速一刺，阎魔刀穿透了他的肋骨，留下猩红又迅速愈合的华丽一笔。“而你选择遗忘自己的家人。”

伴随着恶言冷语的冒险进攻有了成效。大剑挥舞出熟悉的弧线，速度却比以往都要快。维吉尔领教过这臭名昭著的咿呀剑法无数次，却依然来不及躲避。他退后半步，可还是迟了片刻，剑刃略过他的喉咙顺势砍向他的肩膀。在最后一刻，但丁把剑一扭，连他的皮肤都没划破。可这一记重击还是把维吉尔打得失去了平衡，他单膝跪地，又立即站了起来。

怒气冲冲的但丁即使在人形态下也如此迷人，不过，这一点也不尽人意。被大剑击中的肩膀上燎着疼痛，就像被打了一记羞辱的耳光。

“我从来没有忘记过你！”尽管但丁努力将自己抑制在人类形态之下，却还是情不自禁地咆哮出声。魔力像一件披风裹在他赤裸的肩上，在空气中微微颤抖。

“你让我历尽了地狱。”维吉尔如是说。他在但丁的怒目而视中站起身，摆出防御姿态。

“那是你自己想要的。” 但丁出击，迅如电火行空，令人叹为观止。他抬手拦下高举的大剑，强行把那双手臂架在空中。恶魔的畸形骨架的锐利特征在他皮肤之下愈发清晰可见，但丁却依旧维持着微妙的平衡，展现出惊人的克制力。

“我一直在等你，在马列特岛的每一分每一秒，我一直等着你来到我身边，盼望着你会伸出援手。”维吉尔清楚地看到他的脸色变了，写满了排山倒海的痛苦。但丁肯定宁愿被刀撕开肚皮，也不愿听这些比利刃更刺骨伤人的话语。“你却只对那个长着母亲的脸的恶魔感兴趣。”

“闭嘴！”但丁上前一步，可维吉尔速度更快，以有力的一击弹开大剑的劈斩。但丁没有停下，推进下一波攻势。最后一刻，带着轻蔑的笑容，维吉尔松开手指，让武士刀跌落在地，放弃了防备。

整座房子在低沉的咆哮声中颤抖，但丁失去了人类的模样，蓄势待发。这是维吉尔第一次如此细致地观看他魔人化的过程，欣赏着他的真魔形态。即使对非人的视力来说，这一切都发生得太快了。但丁略微倾身，顷刻间，锋利的骨头便从他后背破出，沾着破碎的血肉，变得更长更宽，变成了一双庞大的皮翼。愈发宽阔的肩膀披上了坚韧的皮肤，鳞片从中钻出，用坚不可摧的盔甲封住了身体。胸甲出现，像皮肤下的肋骨一样排列组合起来，坚如磐石，保护着胸腔。其中有一层薄薄的皮肤，一团炽热的恶魔之肉以心跳的节拍于其下跳动着。躯干舒展开来，腰部也变得脆弱而狭窄，与不断膨胀的臀部形成鲜明对比，覆盖着坚硬的皮肤和增生的骨壳。手脚伸长，化作阔蹯与脩长利爪。魔化以一对巨角冠上狰狞的脑袋而告终。

随着一声低吼和叹息，但丁迈开步伐，把木地板踩得嘎吱作响。雄伟的皮质翅膀不遗余力地展开，在房间里掀起一股热气。头顶上的尖利巨角划破天花板，在白粉壁上刮出两道长痕。转眼间，但丁已近在咫尺，掐住维吉尔的咽喉，将他吊起在墙上，离地只有几英寸。魔爪拥有近乎无限的力量，轻轻一握，就能将脆弱的人类脖子折断。快要窒息了，可维吉尔甚至没有试图挣开他的手或者变换形态，尽管他体内的力量在反抗，想要爆发。

每一刻都变成了永恒，他直视着那张愤怒的脸，束身就缚。维吉尔不打算魔人化与他公平对战，而是想要向他证明，无条件的顺从是多么惹人恼火。但丁勉强意识到了这一点，松开爪子，让维吉尔重新站到地上。现在他的个头更高，维吉尔不得不抬起下巴才能看到对方脸上几乎令人倾倒的表情。维吉尔站稳脚跟，伸出双臂，却什么也没触摸，而是等着但丁笨手笨脚地俯身靠过来，让他摸一下魔角。坚韧、炙热，一如他所料，但不至于烫熟皮肤。这奇妙的景观往维吉尔的身体里填满了欲望，视线缓缓扫过锐利的尖刺与外骨骼，维吉尔感觉到一阵难耐而闷热的肉欲。

“漂亮。”他笨拙地表达了自己的看法，并坚定地凑近，抚摸着这副躯体。这种感觉——就像躺在熔岩流炽热的石岸上。坚硬的、锋利的边缘撞上了他的肋骨和胸骨，但没有带来灼伤，给人一种信心，也许这个想法没那么疯狂。如果连半魔的肉体都被烧伤了，但丁肯定不会同意继续下去。维吉尔用指尖轻触他的下颌线，摸到了一根尖刺，为皮肤的硬度而兴奋不已。

“如果不想来一场真正的战斗，那就换种方式向我展示你的实力吧。”他说道。笨重的爪子落在了他的肩膀与后背上，小心翼翼地拥抱了他。作为回应，维吉尔轻轻地摸了摸那张长满尖刺的脸，用手指圈住那锋利的生长物，目不转睛地注视着它。但丁冷静了下来，这意味着他可以恢复人形，而他们将会一直斗到天亮。来不及思考，维吉尔张开手掌顺着躯干下滑，一路摸到保护着腹股沟的坚硬鳞片上。隔着厚厚的盔甲，这触摸无法被感觉到，可依然引起了一阵赞许的隆隆声。但丁弯腰靠得更近，凑近了他的脸，气息噪杂而热烈，呼出的热气中带着金属熔化和石头炙烤的味道。他那宽敞、厚实的长舌从栉比的獠牙之间伸出，湿漉漉地舔过他的嘴唇、脸颊，一直到额头。如果不是被爪子扶着，维吉尔根本站不住脚了，这种触感是如此的惊艳而强烈。但丁抬起爪子，摁住他的肩膀，开始舔舐他的脖子，留下一道道湿乎乎黏糊糊的痕迹。这种爱抚很奇怪，感受着一只巨大又强大的生物像小狗一样用柔情戳着他的喉咙、下巴和耳朵，令人生畏。维吉尔抚摸着他肩膀上的尖刺，手指攀进他粗糙的鳞片之下。原始的、货真价实的力量从他的身上澎湃而出，让人不由自主地敬畏。在这种力量的压迫下，所有恶魔都会逃之夭夭，连被看见的风险都不敢冒。

但丁被迷住了，下巴紧贴在他的肩膀上，立刻咬破了他的皮肤，迫使他咬紧牙关，闷声呻吟。一阵阵的疼痛袭来，他无处可逃，只能拍打着巨大的爪子，这份痛与新出现的欲望混合在一起，放大了情欲，粉碎了理智。牙齿一离开，但丁就开始舔咬伤口。维吉尔紧紧搂着他强壮的脖子，把手腕卡在从椎骨长出来的两根利刺之间，将自己向他的脸拉近。舌头立刻挤进了他的嘴唇，迫使他张开嘴，差点让他的下巴脱臼。突如其来的粗暴和执拗如恶魔的外形一样让他血脉贲张。在平时的形态下，但丁是不可能使用武力胁迫他的。也不是说，维吉尔不喜欢绵长而体贴的爱抚，只是有时候，他需要点不同的东西。比如，喉咙里伸进一根舌头，让他只能用鼻子呼吸。利如刀锋的爪子，握着他，钳制着他，在一个扭曲的吻中，獠牙悬在他的脸上，虔诚地想把杂念从他脑海中驱逐。

感觉到维吉尔挣扎着要站起来，但丁收回舌头，让快要窒息的他喘气和吞咽。他的唾液很苦，比人类的唾液更粘稠，在维吉尔脸上留下了浓厚的水渍。咆哮着，但丁再次把布满荆棘的脸贴近，想要抚摸他，却划破了他下巴和颧骨的皮肤。维吉尔顺从地回应着，踮起脚尖，亲吻他牙齿上的坚韧皮肤。他们紧紧相拥，维吉尔从腹部感觉到，但丁腹股沟上的鳞片不再尖刻地刺着他，而是稍微分开了一点。

维吉尔稍微挪开，想用裸露的皮肤和他接触，于是拉起了自己的高领毛衣，另一只手往下走，解开裤子的扣子，笨拙地把裤子拉下来。恶魔之爪立马介入，撕开布料，让它自由落体。维吉尔挣扎着想要反抗，但丁却抓住他的肩膀，翅膀一挥。动作如此之快，维吉尔还没来得及反应，就被扔到了桌子上。桌面早已经历过两个半魔的摧残了，但那次但丁只是趴在上面。而现在维吉尔坐在桌边，垂着双腿，一双爪子把他的大腿分开到极致，让他张开嘴大声喘息。当但丁靠近，维吉尔把手放到了他的小腹上，笨拙的抚摸着，用手指按压着。虽说他从来没有在魔人形态下自渎，但具体该怎么做他还是心中有数的。打消了疑虑后，长舌又伸进了他的嘴唇里，想要继续。一只爪子按在了他背上，不给他留下后退的机会，他能做的只有仰起头。这一次，但丁似乎打算把舌头一路伸到他胃里了。维吉尔努力放松自己的喉咙，感觉到泪水在眼角聚集，他赶紧眨眨眼，飞快地把它们赶走了。另一只爪子出其不意地落在了他的阴茎上，让他出了一身冷汗，疼痛却没有随之而来。

这是一种极度强烈的触摸。皮肤的僵硬在尺寸和热度上得到了弥补——魔人的爪掌足以裹住整根阴茎，并能同时挤压它的每一毫米。一件致命的武器，一个恶魔的爪子，如此温柔地抚慰着他，阻止了胡思乱想从胃底升起。

迎合着他的动作，维吉尔抬起臀部，那只爪子却突然松开了。好不容易抑制住喉咙的痉挛，维吉尔擦了擦脸上的口水，伸出手，手掌放在但丁的肚皮上，向下移动。覆盖在敏感之处上厚实的鳞片缓缓移动开来，回应着这不紧不慢的爱抚。但丁往往只在战斗中进入魔人形态，因此必须努力说服他身边一切安全。

放慢节奏是对的。

维吉尔不禁倒吸一口气，无法移开视线。但丁有些胆怯，仿佛人类的薄薄皮肤可以伤害到这绝妙的存在，他把手掌放到阴茎的根部，靠着张开的鳞片。他的手指只能勉强环住茎体开始分岔的地方。手掌下的肉很硬，但与坚硬的皮肤不同，它摸起来是有弹性的。

“完美。”维吉尔沉声说，直视着但丁，“你的身体很完美。”

两手分别在茎体的两个部分缓缓滑动，将它们挤在一起。坚硬的皮肤在手掌下动了动，露出了一个形状诡异的头部，红得像过热的金属。同样的颜色出现在了阴茎分岔的位置。和人类的很像，它毫不掩饰突出的血管和燃烧的热量，轻微搏动着。维吉尔握住这根双头屌的下半部分，听到了一阵满足的呼噜声，突然，他整个人就被翻了过来，被牢牢按在桌子上。恐惧仅仅将他的身体占据了片刻，因为这就是他想要的。但丁压低身子，爪子抱住他的双肩，胯部顶在他的屁股上。

“来吧。”维吉尔吐着气说，试图把腿张得更开，趴稳一点。他尽可能地抱紧自己的手肘，把脸埋进前臂，想要平息这不合时宜的颤抖。巨大的阴茎压在他的屁股上，魔人腿部的坚硬鳞片割破了他柔软的皮肤。不难想象他内心的感受，那是一种可耻的痛苦，撕肠裂肚，就好像除了它，什么都不会留在世上。维吉尔不惧怕痛苦，他已经忍受过太多了，无论但丁想做什么对他来说都算不上什么。而人的身体是脆弱的，经不起恶魔的爱抚，而更像在接受酷刑。

又粗又低的吐息凌乱了他后脑勺上的头发，分散了他的注意力。长满利齿的嘴巴盖在了他的肩膀上，只是轻轻一压，小心翼翼。他的皮肤没有被咬破，反而，一条热乎乎粘糊糊的舌头在上面四处游走，留下一道道潮湿的小径。经过一段漫长的动作，舌头顺着脊椎往下滑，落到了他的臀丘之间。一只爪子揿住他的后脑勺，把他的脸压在台面上，让他转不过头来。热辣的舌头使劲顶在他后穴的肌肉上，轻而易举便长驱直入。另一只爪子也加入了这湿漉漉的运动，握紧了他的鸡巴，随着节拍撸动。舌头还不够粗，但又硬又粘，比平时的肉棒操得更深。粘稠的唾液像润滑剂一样滴落在他的大腿上，沾在皮肤上，他的身体因这剧烈的运动而摇摆，引起一阵自内而外的颤栗。即使早已做好了承受疼痛的准备，维吉尔还是差点没能克制住自己，他抽搐着咬紧牙关，努力不让自己在火热的拳头中律动。粗糙的手掌划破了娇嫩的肌肤，但这并无妨害，反而加剧了快感。他的大腿内侧在瑟瑟发抖，热气顺着身体往下流，集中在腹股沟处，给他的大脑留下一片愉悦的空白。

维吉尔磕磕跘跘地换了一只脚来着地，试着转移重心，以免腹部被桌子边缘撞得那么痛。颤抖着，他把手伸向亵玩着他鸡巴的那只爪子，感觉自己的肠胃都绷紧了，盼望着赶快得到释放。拳头握得更紧，几乎让人痛不欲生，自上而下地，但丁狠狠地把他砸在桌面上。鳞片的锋利边缘扎进他的后背和屁股，无可逃避的重量挤走了空气与思虑，耳朵上方传来无声的低吼都显得有些多余了。

维吉尔无法自控地把自己推进了但丁的拳头中，任由皮肤被划破。他高潮了，却不让自己呻吟出声。来不及喘息，但丁轻松地用爪子把他抱了起来，又扔回桌子上，让他仰面躺着。被高潮所震慑，维吉尔无力抵抗，在台面上摊开四肢，感受着身体的沉重。肉体上的快感只会让内心的烦躁变本加厉——这一切本该以一种完全不同的方式发生。更痛苦、更可怕、更无情，因为这是一只恶魔而不是一个人类在操他。可他的但丁，即使处于怪物的形态下，依旧是一个人类。带着一贯的温柔、欣赏和恼怒，维吉尔抬头看着他，不再奢望自己想要的东西。

站在面前的但丁满脸贪婪和欲望，即使在魔人无表情的脸上也清晰可见。他的爪子不急不慢地、令人痴迷地在阴茎上移动，把分开的两边压在一起。这很奇怪，和他们平时在一起做的事大不相同。他的身体又开始发烧，尚未彻底消褪的热潮又在体内蔓延。维吉尔不假思索地用手指摸了摸自己的脖子，那里还有舌头留下的湿哒哒痕迹，然后把手指引到了胸前。他往前坐了一点，曲起膝盖，分开双腿，两脚踩在桌子边缘。他自己的手带来的触感与但丁的截然不同，虽然他们的手指几乎一样。维吉尔注视着那双没有瞳孔的黄色眼睛，将温热的精液在肚皮上抹开，摸了摸高潮后软下来的阴茎。在本能欲望的驱使下，他松懈得连羞耻都感觉不到了，他把手伸到臀缝之间，三根手指按在自己的后穴上。周围的皮肤都被粘着的唾液浸透了，轻轻松松就能滑进里面。

宽大的舌头飞快地舔了舔尖牙，随着一声惊讶的叹息，但丁向前俯身。他伏在那儿，静止了片刻，下压得很慢，仿佛在给他逃跑的时间。他抓住维吉尔的手腕，拉开他的双手，按在了桌子上。等到呼出一口气，但丁挤了进去，太容易了，一点也不疼。他猛然直起身子，将两只爪子按在胸前。维吉尔差点喘不过气来，被悬在了半空中，本能地扒着但丁的肩膀。

甬道被轻车熟路地撑开。分叉的魔屌只有一头插了进去，另一部分则紧紧顶在维吉尔的屁股上。意识到这一点后，维吉尔试图移动自己，略显艰难地用腿环住了但丁的腰肢。这个姿势很蠢，但被但丁完全掌控的感觉压倒了一切。有力的动作逼着他缓缓摇曳，似乎想把整根玩意塞进他的肠子里，一直捅到最深处。上一次高潮的余韵让接触在痛苦的边缘愈发敏感，可兴奋再一次模糊了他的意识。

但丁弯下腰，往他脸上呼出一口气，却始终没有停下在他体内的快速抽插。这种时候他们总会亲吻，维吉尔张着嘴碰了碰他的脸，试着让自己感觉好一些。利爪钳住了他的肩膀，把他整个人粗暴地抬了起来，让鸡巴从维吉尔体内整根滑出来。方才留下的轻伤很快就愈合了，突兀的动作并没有留下什么灼烧感。片刻后，硬物再次奋力克服了穴口肌肉的阻力，肏入内部。这东西实在是太大了，几乎让人窒息，把括约肌撑到了极限，维吉尔下意识地想要逃离，却被死死摁住了肩膀。当但丁发出一声低啸，用阴茎猛然刺穿了他时，这个想法就不再显得那么美好了。瞬间，一股剧痛沿着脊柱划遍全身，让他失明。这阵刺痛混合了肛门肌肉撕裂和直肠扭伤的恶心感觉，而罪魁祸首是一根非人的、表皮坚韧的粗大魔茎。

稍作适应后，但丁举起维吉尔，艰难地往深处行进，让他发出阵阵哀鸣。腹腔里随即充满了静脉破裂所流出的血液，让侵入变得更容易。这具身体的自愈速度远不如恶魔形态的快，而修复破损组织的企图让这个过程更加痛苦。在这根对人体来说太粗、太大的阴茎的顶顶撞撞下，维吉尔感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被操出来了。

在找到最舒服的姿势后，但丁不再谨小慎微了，他终于屈服于自己的恶魔本性，只关心自己的快乐。眼下的激烈颠簸逼得维吉尔嘶哑地呻吟出声，手指在但丁爪子的尖锐鳞片上漫无目的地乱抓乱挠，试图折断自己的指甲来缓解疼痛。鲜血渗到了他的大腿内侧，与残留的唾液混合在一起，但都无所谓了。他的意识被猩红的痛楚所笼罩，不再支离破碎了。悬空的维吉尔听到肩膀上传来一声闷闷的咆哮。长舌又开始在他脸上乱窜，锲而不舍地戳着他的嘴唇，强迫他把嘴张开。他无法集中精力呼吸，喉咙因无法尖叫而痉挛，他被呛得近乎窒息，抽泣声响起，听起来那么沙哑，那么陌生，仿佛那是另一个人发出的声音。阴茎在鲜血的润滑下抽动得更加顺畅，往这具残破的躯体里埋得更深。被囚禁于人性之内的魔力都匆匆赶去治疗最严重的伤口，以维持主人的生命。这样一来，倒是轻松了些，但似乎阴茎每一次刺戳的时候，都会顶在耻骨上方的柔软腹膜上，顶起那里的皮肤。

舌头突然停下了对他喉咙的折磨，维吉尔又能呼吸了，他立即放声喘起气来。利爪紧握，深深挖进肩胛骨，似乎还折断几根了胸骨，让维吉尔在阴茎上下运动得更快更猛。在零零碎碎的视野中，维吉尔看到一张巨口在他眼前张开，发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，翅膀在他身上合拢，作茧一般缚住了他，那双野兽般的黄色眼睛闪烁着，带着难以想象的贪婪与渴求。

但丁的高潮与纯粹无暇的痛楚融为一体，彻底抹杀了他的杂念。

***

身体反应迟钝，维吉尔几乎连眼睫毛都没抬起来。卫生间的天花板在他头顶上盘旋。转了一会儿后，它又被墙顶一扇幽暗的小窗所取代，窗外的漆黑深不可测。灯泡微弱而昏暗的灯光难以驱散房间里的阴郁。他躺在一双温暖、熟悉的坚定臂弯里。

维吉尔转过头去，不想让自己沉溺于这种感觉。于是，他只看到了裸露的脖颈，肌肉紧绷，下巴上长满了细细的胡茬。

但丁。

他把他抱进了浴室。

这个名字从肋骨之间冒出，但随之而来的是一种不必要的刺骨感觉。维吉尔呻吟着醒来，试图从他的怀抱里挣脱。他的右臂死气沉沉地挂着，关节脱臼。他不记得这事是怎么发生的了。嗓子好疼。他背上的抓痕就像被泼了盐一样，熊熊燃烧。这些细微的轻伤得花很长时间才能愈合，因为半魔的自愈力全都用于修复破破烂烂的内脏了。维吉尔实在不愿去细想器官恢复的细节和损伤的严重程度。

但丁没有受现在的尴尬局面影响，轻轻地把他放进浴缸里，把眼睛藏在了乱糟糟的刘海底下。他默默地打开水龙头，让凉水浇下来。

“把我右肩接回去。”维吉尔哑哑地开口，抬起头，脸颊迎着细细的水流。

但丁很听话，抓起他毫无生机的手臂，随着一声恶心的脆响，关节被拼回了原来的位置。怕弄疼他，但丁温暖的手指立即缩开了，不过剧痛只是短暂地驱散了萦绕在他脑海中的迷雾，让他稍微清醒一些。但丁飞快地瞥了他一眼，也不等他再提出要求，就离开了浴室，把门敞着。

之后，他会与维吉尔推心置腹，试着让他接纳现在的一切，不过那都是后话了。忙到现在，他已经筋疲力尽，一句话也说不出了。维吉尔找了个更舒服的坐姿，伸开两条长腿。这样一来，内脏生长的拉扯感似乎没那么明显了，呼吸也变得顺畅了些。浴缸的底部被染成了暗红色，他不得不闭上双眼，不去看它。随着身体的恢复，积腹腔内的静脉血被排出体外，与精液、半消化的食物，以及应该是胃内容物的东西混在一起。不过这只是一个猜测，但丁的尺寸大概只够撕裂直肠和括约肌的脆弱肌肉。大腿间有一种粘腻的感觉，水流冲刷着皮肤，偷走了厌恶感，让他有些麻木。舌头上还留有恶魔唾液的味道，但要把手掌折起来接一捧水漱口似乎是件不可能的事。

水流穿过发丝，湿发爬进眼眶，冷水轻柔地拍打着他的肩头、手臂以及曲着的后背，洗去了触摸留下的感觉和痕迹。维吉尔清晰地记得，他的人性第一次使用浴缸时心中的喜悦。在魔界，清洁从来不是优先事项。而这种最平凡的、最简单的快乐让他阔然顿悟。食物的味道、在床上的深眠、无须时时刻刻保持警惕；雨水打在身上的凉意、阳光照耀的温暖。作为人类，维吉尔在感情的压迫下几乎失去了理智，难以自处。随着时间的推移，他应付得越来越从容，可那种感觉从未远去，症结始终难解。

意识到自己快要睡着了，维吉尔睁开眼睛，连忙坐直，睫毛上的水珠随之跌落。流出体外的水变成了粉红色，近乎透明。疼痛减轻了，现在可以专注于治疗受伤的肩膀和背部。体内那种可恶的拉扯感已经消失，意味着被撕裂的肠子已经恢复了，他可以站起来了。

缓缓地，倚着浴缸边缘和墙壁，维吉尔站起身来，往胸前伸出手，打破了细密的水流。身体感觉到一阵意外的战栗和粘滞的疲倦，好像他还没被差点干死一样。维吉尔不由得笑了，双手扶在潮湿的墙壁上，把额头贴在上面。他想触摸但丁，想让他知道，有时候痛苦是对的。

只是稍微挪动了两下，溅起了一点水花，他便听见一阵放得很轻的脚步声，让人严重怀疑也许但丁一直坐在门口，等着人叫他。一双温暖的、人类的手抱住了他，T恤柔软的布料贴在他后背上，很快就湿透了。但丁还来得及穿了个衣服。

“你冻僵了。”但丁闷声说，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，把他往怀里搂得更紧。愚蠢而又温柔的他，又一次沉溺于自己的内疚感中了。“我可以留下来吗？”

维吉尔觉得没有回答的必要，抚摸着紧扣在他胸前的手指。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：这绝对是我目前以来译过最难的一篇文……不得不说，原作者的笔触真的太美了，文中运用了相当多巧妙而独特的修辞手法，有些句子读起来简直像诗一样。总的来说，这篇文译起来很有挑战性，花了我好几个晚上才完成翻译，而且说实话，我对自己的成品不太满意，感觉缺失了很多原作的美感，我想以后我一定会经常对译文修修补补，甚至干脆重译一遍的。希望有能力的小伙伴能点进原文看一看呀！  
> 感谢原作者——Спящая в чайнике Мышь！


End file.
